


All The Makeup In The World Won't Make You Less Insecure

by Lionsandduckiesanddemonsohmy



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad and Happy, blame Coraline, im sorry, mainly sad, why am i like this, wowza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionsandduckiesanddemonsohmy/pseuds/Lionsandduckiesanddemonsohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is bullied. He decides to try something he thinks will help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Makeup In The World Won't Make You Less Insecure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeanthememelover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanthememelover/gifts).



It was another one of those days.

Kurt had hopped that at the School for Gifted Youngsters he would finally be accepted, but there were still some kids. Some kids who just couldn’t accept him because he was too weird. Too different. Even though he had helped save the world he was still made fun of. It wasn’t like his friend group was the most popular either. Everyone was afraid of Jean, Warren and Scott, Ororo purposely ignored everyone outside of her immediate friend group. Peter just didn’t bother and was too sarcastic for most people, and Kurt well, people teased him, picked on him, they’ve tripped him, stepped on his tail, basically they’ve tormented him.

Just not when his friends are around. A big target for the tormenters was his skin. People often laughed at him due to its deep blue hue. He hates it. The words. He tries not to let them get to him but that old sticks and stones phrase just doesn’t work this time. He doesn’t tell his friends. He knows they would go on a rampage if they found out he was being teased. 

So he stays quiet. Until one day. The tormenting is extra horrible. He keeps trying to bamf away but there are people everywhere and bamfing helping. He gives up on trying to find somewhere safe around people and just bamfs to his room. He sits on his bed and pulls his knees up to his chest ducking his head and sobbing. He sits there crying until he hears the door opening, Kurt hastily bamfs to the bathroom and locks the door. He hears Warrens voice after a few seconds.

“You know if you Bamf everywhere your gonna get out of shape.” Kurt forced a chuckled before he spoke.

“We wouldn’t want that now would we.” His voice broke at the end of the sentence and he knows there’s no way that Warren didn’t hear it. Lo and behold Warren knocks on the door. This time when he talks the joking tone is gone from his voice.

“Kurt, hey you okay?”

“f-fein.” His voice broke again and he hated it.

“Kurt, I know your lying. What’s wrong?” His tone had grown soft and caring. “Please don’t shut me out.” Kurt had calmed down enough that his voice would be convincing.

“Engel, truly I’m feine.” 

“Fine. But you’re going to tell me later.” Kurt didn’t know why he said it. 

“Warren there is nothing to tell. Please just leave me alone.” There was a long silence and Kurt thought Warren had left.

“Oka-okay.” He heard Warren walk away and their bedroom door shut. Kurt stuck his head out of the bathroom door and looked around. No one else was in there. Good. He decided to go to Jean. 

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

Jean was doing Ororo’s makeup when Kurt bamfed into their room looking a tad dejected. Jean decided not to ask.

“Hey Kurt. Watchya doing?”

“Do you have any verbergen?”

“Uh Kurt can I get that in English?”

“Oh sorry, any concealer, makeup.” Jean looked slightly taken aback. 

“Uhm actually yeah. Just gimme a minute.” She proceeded to dig around in her makeup bag. Ororo’s expression had changed to one of genuine sadness as she realized what was wrong. Kurt just avoided her gaze. “Here you go.” Jean held out a pallette and Kurt took it. 

“Danke.” He then proceeded to disappear.

“Somethings wrong.” Ororo finally commented on the situation and Jean nodded solemnly. 

“I know. It didn’t take long to find out was wrong.” Jean tapped the side of her head as a silent tear slipped down her cheek.

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

Kurt had appeared directly in his bathroom and opened the makeup. He didn’t really know how it worked but he would figure it out. 

What he didn’t realize was that the door was open. He rubbed a finger in the powder and rubbed it on his cheek. It worked! He looked normal! He applied more as tears started to slip down his cheeks. Until he was crying off more makeup than he was actually applying. He dropped the makeup and fell to the ground. 

At least he thought he did. 

All the sudden two arms wrapped around him and caught him. He didn’t have to look to know it was Warren. Warren sat cross legged on the ground and pulled Kurt into his lap arms and wings wrapping around the blue mutant. They sat like that for awhile. Kurt was gripping Warrens shirt like his life depended on it, and bawling into his shirt. 

After a fair amount of time Warren moved so he was kneeling in front of Kurt, who, was also kneeling.

He gently wiped the makeup off Kurt’s cheeks, getting rid of some of the tears as well. 

“You don’t need this.” Kurt looked at Warren who was looking at him with absolute admiration. Kurt broke down crying again but Warren knew it was for a different reason. “You never need it. You are beautiful. Absolutely breathtaking.” This caused Kurt to sob harder. Warren pulled him against his chest hugging him tightly. “Don’t let those idiots get to you ever again. You are better and stronger than them.” 

“Thank you. Engel.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll take requests at my tumblr: hiqhwarlockbane. ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡


End file.
